"A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton
"A Thousand Miles" (originally titled "Interlude") is the debut single written and recorded by American pop singer Vanessa Carlton. Produced by Curtis Schweitzer and Ron Fair, the song was released as the lead single for Carlton's album Be Not Nobody (2002). Her signature song, it became Carlton's breakthrough hit and one of the most popular songs of the year. To date, it remains Carlton's biggest hit in the United States, and her only single to reach the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100. The music video has currently 202 million views on YouTube, with 1.5 million likes. Lyrics Making my way downtown walking fast Faces pass and I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead just making my way Making a way through the crowd And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you tonight It's always times like these when I think of you And I wonder if you ever think of me 'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong Living in your precious memories Cause I'll need you And I'll miss you And now I wonder If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you tonight And I, I don't want to let you know I, I drown in your memory I, I don't want to let this go I, I don't Making my way downtown walking fast Faces pass and I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead just making my way Making a way through the crowd And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you, if I could just hold you tonight Why it Rocks # Impressive lyrics and beautiful singing. # The music video is very enjoyable and cool with Vanessa driving a piano around town. # The beat is incredibly lovely. # The rhythm is a lot lovely and sweet. # Good production. # Remained to be very catchy. # Lovely vocals from Vanessa Carlton. # Amazing beat. Reception The song had widespread success and received critical acclaim worldwide, reaching number one in Australia, where it was most successful, the top five in Ireland, and the top ten in the United Kingdom, France, Italy, and the Netherlands. The Only Bad Quality # SkinBone: Who's a bad rapper, made a total Rip-Off version of this song and renamed it "100 Miles". Trivia * The song has been covered by numerous artists, including Icarus the Owl, Victoria Justice, David Archuleta, and the Glee Cast. It has also been sampled by T.I. and Cheryl Cole. * The song was recorded from 2000 to 2001, taking until 2002 to get the song released. Videos Category:2000s Category:Pop rock Category:Music Videos